Michael has 5 oranges for every 10 mangos. Write the ratio of oranges to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $5:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $5 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{5}{10}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of oranges to mangos written as a simplified fraction.